


Pokochany

by Rzan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, KuroFai, Kurogane/Fai - Freeform, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historia o tym, dlaczego Kurogane nie chodzi z Faiem za rękę. Post-serie z delikatnym, bardzo delikatnym spoilerem. m/m</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokochany

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On being loved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128163) by KittenKin. 



> Tytuł: PokochanyAutor: KittenKin  
> Rodzaj: za autorem - romans, slash  
> Pairing: Kurugane/Fai  
> Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
> Rating: none  
> Status:one-shot  
> Zgoda: czekam  
> Beta: Bellatrix oraz Sarabeth M. :) Dziękuję :)  
> Notka Tłumacza: Tekst niby nic, ale końcówka wzbudziła w mnie ciepłe uczucia :) Takie to kanoniczne! Niby też 400 słów, a źle mi się to tłumaczyło - jakoś tak...

Kurogane wolał, by ich związek był prywatny, jednak nie próbował trzymać go w tajemnicy. Wojownik spoglądał na Faia z pożądaniem w oczach, drapieżnie podchodząc do niego i powodując, że magowi uginały się kolana lub, gdy zrogowaciałą dłoń wkradał pod koszulkę magika i wydawał z siebie dźwięk, praktycznie warknięcie, czując pod palcami przyspieszony puls... Wszystko to działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Fai miewał te swoje fanaberie i doskakiwał nagle do kochanka, całując go przez zażenowanym Syaoranem oraz gwiżdżącą Mokoną. W tamtych chwilach Kurogane pozwalał mu odejść z niczym więcej, niż tylko z bezsensownym mruczeniem i pustymi groźbami rychłej śmierci.

Niemniej jednak, nigdy nie pozwalał Faiowi trzymać się publicznie za rękę, co zastanawiało maga już od dłuższego czasu. Ten myślał i teoretyzował, próbując zadowolić się wszystkim innym, co mógł robić, gdy szli razem do pracy lub na zakupy. Całowanie, tulenie i wręcz ukrywanie się w tych silnych ramionach... Mimo wszystko, przez to, że został pozbawiony tej jednej, jedynej pieszczoty, zaczął coraz bardziej fiksować się na niej — podobnie jak dziecko, któremu odmówiono cukierka, mając cały talerz słodkości.

Pewnej nocy, gdy leżeli wykończeni w mokrych od ich potu pościelach, próbując złapać oddech, Fai po prostu zapytał:

— Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi na to, gdy jesteś na zewnątrz? — spytał delikatnie, splatając ze sobą ich palce tak, że dłonie wpasowały się w siebie dokładnie tak samo, jak ich ciała chwilę wcześniej. Ciemna brew uniosła się, ledwie widoczna w poświacie księżyca przebijającego się przez chmury.

— Nie mogę przecież cię bronić, gdy wiążesz rękę, w której dzierżę katanę — Usłyszał tonem stwierdzającym fakt. Fai mrugnął zdziwiony, że nigdy nie wpadł na to wyjaśnienie. — Przeszkadza ci to?

Mag przez chwilę rozważał argument i nową perspektywę, którą dzięki niemu zyskał, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Uszczęśliwiało.


End file.
